bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pauper's Drop (Level)
Source Title misspell aside (Pauper's Drop seems more likely), where did you find this info? Is it possible that this is fanon?Delta daddie 22:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, confirmed in an issue of GamePro Oh ok thanks because i don't have that thank you!Delta daddie 19:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I realize some of this information was written pre release, but it is revealed in an audio diary that andrew ryan does indeed know all about pauper's drop. Removed glitch *''One of the Little Sister gathers wont make splicers spawn'' I moved the preceding statement out of the bug section, since it was worded too vaguely for it to be useful information. Without further information to go on, it is likely that this was just a one-off thing and cannot be duplicated. If anyone can duplicate the glitch, feel free to re-add it to the article. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Pauper's Drop VS Apollo Square Something I don't undertstand is why Pauper's Drop was always decried as the worst place to live in Rapture. It seems clear to me that it's at least better than Apollo Square. Admittedly, large parts of the Drop were assembled in an impromptu fashion and the Sinclair Deluxe was constructed shoddily, but, on the whole, it seems like a more livable community that the sparse and utilitarian Apollo Square. The Artemis Suites and Hestia both have communal restrooms and tenement style sleeping quarters, while the Deluxe and other places in the Drop have individual apartments with their own bathrooms. Not to mention the vast amounts of corpses strewn about Apollo Square. Unownshipper (talk) 08:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Downtown or Town Square Isn't it called "Downtown" in-game? And where is there a hotel? Shacob (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The white text that appears at the bottom of the screen when Delta enters a new area lists the location in question as "Downtown," but Delta's map lists it as "Town Square." There are actually several interesting discrepancies between the names of locations within Pauper's Drop. According to the identifying text, the major locations are known as "The Fishbowl," "Sinclair Deluxe," and "Skid Row" while Delta's map lists these same places as "Diner," "The Sinclair Deluxe Tenements" (further proof the place is a slum), and "Market." Perhaps there should be a discussion on whether some places need to be relabeled. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't even realize! Thanks, that explains it. :Shacob (talk) 20:18, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Grace Holloway as an "Enemy?" Recently, contributor removed Grace Holloway from under the "New Enemies" section of the New Discoveries header arguing a "Character should fight you him/herself for them to actually count as enemies." We've never discussed this before, so now seem like a good time. I'd say it's perfectly fine to include NPCs as enemies because they're the ones standing in opposition to your mission by sending enemies to fight you much like their more active counterparts in BioShock (Peach Wilkins, J.S. Steinman, Rose, etc.). I'd like to hear counterarguments, but if there are no objections, then I'll just change these in a few days. Unownshipper (talk) 01:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :I will argue that no, they should not be classified as enemies. While they are enemies in the narrative, they do not serve that function in the actual gameplay. Grace, Gil and Slate are the only ones fitting your description of sending enemies and ultimately they are no different from say, Andrew Ryan or Zachary Comstock who do we not consider as "new enemies" when meeting them in the flesh in Rapture Central Control or The Hand of the Prophet. :And yes, fighting the player themselves makes a huge difference, you wouldn't say Sofia Lamb has the same level of interactivity as Frank Fontaine would you? :( 01:15, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) ::These definitions are important to follow on this Wiki, but if we follow them too literally, then they become useless to us. Consider how Little Sisters are counted as "enemies" when conducting research even though they pose absolutley not threat. We all set the rules for this site, so we can make exceptions for specific sections. With that in mind, who's to say the New Enemies section isn't counting "narrative" enemies? ::Let me pose another thought: the general policy is that a hyperlink should be used only at the first mention of a linkable subject. However, under the New Discoveries section, everything pertinent is hyperlinked even if it's been mentioned previously in the article. Similarly, listing the "bosses," "governors," or whatever we'd like to call them under the "New Enemies" sections makes it easy for users to navigate this site. ::Unownshipper (talk) 01:26, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough. ( 01:33, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) ::::While we're discussing the minutiae of categorization, may I ask the reasoning for removing the Rapture Citizen designation from Andrew Ryan and a few other peoples' "Combat Type?" ::::Unownshipper (talk) 01:37, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I removed those categories because well quite frankly those characters dont have a combat type of any kind. You kill Ryan in a non-interactive cutscene, Stanley Poole doesn't attempt to fight you in any way, Langford dies before you can even interact with her physically. And Lonnie? having a revolver in the opening cutscene of Burial at Sea doesn't suddenly make it his combat type, that's just silly. Contrast that with characters who do have a solid, defined easily identifiable combat type. Eleanor is a Big Sister, Cohen is a Houdini, Steinman is a Leadhead, etc. ( 01:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) ::::::As you say, fair enough. ::::::Unownshipper (talk) 02:16, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Old name on railway map? I've just noticed that if you look at the atlantic railway maps, there are characters readable behind "Paupers drop" - does anyone know what they say? The word under "drop" is apparently "camp", so maybe it was was "workers camp"?--Cyberman TM (talk) 21:41, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Sinclair's Audio Diary Wrong Side of the Tracks states that the Drop was originally a temporary living area for workers on the Atlantic Express. So calling it a "work camp" is accurate. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:31, December 26, 2016 (UTC)